Photonics may assist in dealing with issues related to increasing power consumption and limited data bandwidth, among others, in electrical interconnect systems. Transmission of light through waveguides has been used for many types of applications. For instance, light sources can be created with semiconductor devices that may use a waveguide as an output medium for light. Alternatively, light may be input through a waveguide. Integrating such functionalities with waveguides can present challenges.